


podfic of Some Unsettling May Have Occurred During Shipping

by Brigantine, nagasvoice



Series: podfic of Brigantine's series, Orion on the Rim [1]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Team Podfic, Team Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigantine/pseuds/Brigantine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagasvoice/pseuds/nagasvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brigantine's summary of this chapter of her series, Orion on the Rim:<br/>An important package is mis-delivered to the crew of the Jolene. Loser adventures in the Firefly Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. podfic of Brigantine's Some Unsettling May Have Occurred During Shipping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brigantine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigantine/gifts), [Cougars_catnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougars_catnip/gifts), [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Some Unsettling May Have Occurred During Shipping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/430084) by [Brigantine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigantine/pseuds/Brigantine). 
  * Inspired by [Evening the Odds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/959193) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific). 



> Brigantine's notes on this chapter:  
> Stumbled across "The Losers" 2010 film very recently and quite by accident (haven't seen the comic yet, but I plan to). Why my first fic in this fandom chose to launch itself through the Firefly Universe I'm not sure, as I've never written Firefly before, either, so that's weird.
> 
> Also, I don't know how Firefly's stasis pods work, in that I don't know whether or not wounds would heal while a person's asleep. I'm going with No for this fic.

My narration starts about 3 seconds in.

[Download mp3 here.](http://soleta.net/kisa/podfic/some-unsettling.mp3)  
Click the link to stream from the site if you don't see a player above. Right click/save as to download the mp3.


	2. podfic of Chapter 2 of Brigantine's series Orion on the Rim: A Soldier, a Sailor, a New Constellation To Steer My Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brigantine's summary of this chapter:  
> Roque defends the honor of his favorite whorehouse, Jensen keeps getting himself shot, and Cougar tries to figure out where he fits into all of this. The Losers in the Firefly Universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brigantine's notes:  
> Um... This series apparently heavily influenced by lots of listening to "Red Rider."

taken from inspiration work, chapter two of Brigantine's series Orion on the Rim, which is here http://archiveofourown.org/works/450634

[Download mp3 here.](http://soleta.net/kisa/podfic/orion-on-the-rim.mp3) Click the link to stream from the site if you don't see a player above. Right click/save as to download the mp3. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brigantine's notes:  
> The AHA! moment: Pistol's "Walk the Plank" series, part 1 of which is here: There's a Price on Your Head.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/394910  
> I thought I had come across an earlier Firefly/Losers fusion somewhere...


End file.
